Our New Threat
by Caremel Apple
Summary: Sora has been have weird dreams again. Not a shock. Any way. For some reason he keeps seeing this blue green eyed man who wants to...eat him? Whats going on! New enemies are on the rise, and now Riku's acting weird? Whats a kid to do! SoraxRiku


**Our New Threat**

**Disclaimer: Bah. I DOn' own them. Except Cassa and Demos. And others to come. But everything else is not mine. DX**

**Demos: Raaawwr...-eats people-**

**Me: Right. Well I have nothing to say. This is my first good KH fanfic. Its after the Organization. Yeah. There are some OC bad guys. And I have this crazy idea. So yeah. Also, its a RikuxSora thing. May not seem like it, but it is. XO OR WILL Be.**

**Riku: Where's Sora any way?**

**Me: Sleeping. As usual for teh Lazy Sora.**

**Kairi: He's so lazy. We should fill his bed with bugs.**

**All: -stare at Kairi-**

**Me: Wow. Kinda mean aren't you?**

**Kairi: Is there a law that says I can't be mean once in a while? I am a 17 year old girl.**

**Me: True.**

**Sora: -sleep sings- Please read, please review, and I give cooookieeeeees to yooooooouu!**

* * *

**ONT 1**

_So cliche._

His eyes drifted open, like any bad horror movie, and he rose slowly to his feet, like a ghost from the grave or a monster from the lagoon. Sea foam eyes spun, eating up the scene. Boxes of cardboard, filled and over spilling with garbage that even rats and crows stayed away from. But the man who had just appeared, he ravaged the junk, eating anything that he could chew. It was a sight to make anyone puke, but with each chew, each swallow, the man remembered more. He was still young. He had no purpose. He needed his body.

Lips split into a maniacal grin, gleaming teeth speckled with gunk, saliva trailing down the dark haired mans chin.

Eyes snapped up, glowing like a cats in the full moon, and he hunched as the realization that he was naked dawned on him, and with a hiss he finished his meal of rotten noodles and slipped into the darkness like a vampire or demon. He slinked through alleys, searching for clothing, and his hands itched to wrap around something warm, to squeeze the life from another being, someone who was whole. He spoted many people, most of them where to young or to tall or to fat or skinny for him, he may be just born, but he had pride. He needed nice clothing. Something fitting.

A younger man with night hair and shimmering green eyes whistled a tune, and the naked one lifted his head, he had been stalking a blond boy, but this one was a finer catch. He followed the man, waiting for him to make a wrong move, like a big cat stalking prey. He could wait. As he followed he looked his target over. He was tall, and if he where to stand tall like he prey, he would be near the same height. He wore a fine vest with a neck that rode up and ended just under the chin, a undershirt of black and white strips that hugged his arms. The beast man shuddered, muscles rippling to kill, but he pushed the urge down when the dark haired one stopped, glancing around with worried doe eyes. Humans could always tell when they where being followed. But that didn't mean they did the smart thing. No, this one only shrugged, shoving the worry to the back of his mind.

The hunter followed him along, he was growing impatient and eyed the mans pants, pale jean fabric with a checkered belt along his waist and nice fitting boots made for hiking, not running or fighting. He almost walked into the light, almost revealed himself when the man stopped, a happy victory tune coming from his pocket. He grabbed a small object and put it to his ear. The beast tilted his head, before he realized this was a phone. He growled, and the man stopped talking, told his companion he would call him back then looked around. The beast cackled now, stepping from the shadows, "Hello," he purred.

No one would notice a man missing in the morning, maybe a few bones in a garbage can. The beast man licked his fingers of blood, and stood tall, shimmering dark brown hair pulled from his face, it swayed at his shoulder and he fixed his clothing.

"A name," the voice was husky, seductive and inhuman, then again, this man was no man. He wasn't full. "I need a name," he glanced around, "I am empty. I am alone." he chanted it, and then grinned, "I am Demos."

Demos sniffed, the smell of blood trailed through the air. But he also smelled something familiar, like a far off dream.

He cawed, laughter bubbling out like he was watching a good comedy, not standing over a decimated body.

He felt his other pieces. The parts to make him whole. He wanted them, to taste them, to eat them, to consume them and be whole. But he knew what else he needed, more power. He needed to find others who where lost, Demos could not get what he wanted alone.

"I will get you," he looked up at the sky. "Sora." Those sea foam eyes could drown you, pull you under and suffocate, the insanity was there, not hidden, this beast was not ashamed to kill, to consume, he felt no remorse. That required a heart. He felt pain, love lost, hate, angry, hopeless. Feelings people shed off, like old skins of a reptile. He wanted to dull that pain, and when he killed, he felt better, more alive, more whole. But he needed his own in his belly to feel it all the time. "Come to me Sora." he called, arms raised. "Let me feast."

* * *

"NO!" Sora shot up, blankets clutched tight, body shaking. He had been having dreams lately, not the fluffy pointless dreams Sora usual got. But ones about another him, something tugged at his heart strings, and he let his eye lids drop heavily and pressed a shaking hand to his heart, "There is no other me, I am whole. Right?" he felt that warmth inside him, reassurance, and he smiled. He hadn't really thought things over during the time with the Organization, but he could feel that other him now. Roxas. They were both different people. And well, it was nice having someone close all the time. "Yeah. We are whole." he sighed and fell back on his pillows.

But that dream, it had been so real.

"What does it mean?" the brunette whined, tugging at his bed head hair, and he could almost see the blond counterpart beside him, looking just as confused, as afraid. "It's nothing to worry over."

Sora sighed deeply, and rolled onto his side, staring at his clock, the Orginization had fallen a year ago and he felt so old sometimes, he wished he could have stayed young. He blinked ocean eyes and watched the 6:59 turn to 7:00 and slammed his snooze as the alarm went off.

"Talking to your self again Sora?"

The smaller boy jumped up, pulling his blankets back to his chest and flat out screamed at the voice; then huffed when he saw it wasn't some crazy person eating man at his door, but instead it was Riku, grinning and leaned against the door frame. "You're louder then that damn alarm clock Sora, I am sure if no ones awake they sure are now." when Sora opened his mouth to argue and tell Riku he was a dumb head who could go die, Riku raised a hand and continued, "But I digress, come on get up, you wanted practice fighting right?"

"Oh," the anger dissipated from the 17 year olds face and replaced with a warm grin as he lept from bed, and pulled of his sleeping shirt and put on a red under shirt with a black sleeveless jacket on top. Riku watched as Sora comically hopped around, struggling to pull on a pair on off the floor, probably worn yesterday, black jeans then slip into his shoes. "Finally ready?" he huffed, and Sora stuck out his tongue, then ran around the room. "Sora," Riku sighed, "What now?"

"I can't find my keyblade," Sora whined. They item had gone from heart weapon of all time to a security, something Sora carried every where. He never understood why it never left, he had expected to loose it once all was over, but it stayed, so now he used it with practicing with Riku.

"Just met me outside, I'll be on the island," and with that the older male left, giving the pouting teen a wave over his shoulder.

"Took you long enough."

"Shut up Riku," Sora grumbled, jumping from his boat and tapping the key shaped weapon on the ground as his friend weighed two sticks, then grinned, tossed one away and pointed the other out. With a small flash, the stick became his own weapon, the Soul Eater. Sora never liked it, somehow the sight of Riku eying that thing like he did made the boy shiver.

"I hate that thing," he grumbled, and Riku looked up, frowned and then sighed.

"Too bad," he replied and stepped back, crouching, the black item balanced in his hand perfectly and Sora jumped off the dock and onto the plush sand. "Let's go," Riku cawed, grinning and Sora had so smirk back. "Bring it."

* * *

"Welcome to my home," his voice had lost it's mechanical feeling, and now he spoke easily, words dripped off his lips, sounding so chilling, so hauntingly beautiful when he spoke. Demos had spent the year between his birth and now gaining memories, power, and others like him. There where many, but he found only a few where smart enough to understand him. Now he was offering another his home. Offering to share his power, offering this new one her rightful place. "What is your name?" the brown haired man asked. He was not a man truly, he looked young, maybe 18 or 19, but his stance and the way he spoke made people treat him like he was older, but this girl eyed his with dizzying sad dark blue eyes. Her hair was like that of the moon and she pushed it from her face, fidgeting in the black dress he had given her. "I have no name," she spoke in a cautious, and underlyingly threatening way that made Demos excited and if he could feel frightened, he would be scared as well.

"What can you do?" he asked and she held her hands out, fingers twitching like she was using a loom, pulling and tugging strings. "I can build and destroy," she stated.

"Then I shall name you Cassa," he told her and he felt the power grow in him as she looked up, her eyes glimmering more. A name could take and give power. "Cassa," she spoke gently, tasting the words like he tasted flesh, delicately, incase it was rotten or spoiled. But she liked it and licked her lips.

"I need you to do something for me Cassa," he spoke in the way a doctor speaks to a cancer patient, stepping lightly encase things started to go bad. But when she looked at him with an obedience one finds in a loyal well fed dog, he continued. "I want you to take some of the others and go somewhere, it's time for us to be whole."

"Where am I going?"

"You my sweet are going where ever you must to find someone for me." Demos reached out, stroking her cheek, and Cassa leaned into it like a cat.

"Who am I looking for."

"Sora."

* * *

"SORA!" the brunette groaned and opened his eyes, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees. "Sora!" Riku cried again and the keyblade wielder looked up, squinting. "What happened?"

"I don't know. You just suddenly fell over, and then you where still. Are you okay?" Riku seemed seriously worried. Sora felt his stomach twist at the look his close friend was giving him. It was something he would expect from Kairi, no cold and cool Riku. Sora stood up, and gave Riku a thumbs up, trying to wash that look away. "I am fine, see?" he stated and slowly Riku relaxed.

"Right," the silver haired teen laughed, "As okay as a kid who was dropped on his head as a baby can be." 

"Hey!" Sora whined and swung the keyblade out, which Riku quickly deflected, "Not nice to take cheap shots, Sora." he stated with a _tisk_.

"What ever, you're the one insulting me!" Sora replied, taking another swing, managing to almost get his friend before he had to jump back as the Soul Eater lunged at his left side.

"You'll never win Sora!"

"you wait and see." the brunette retorted, his simple mind already forgetting the look in Riku's eyes. The look that had sent his stomach and mind reeling for a second.

* * *

**Me: Lablah. So bored. So I decided to finally write down this idea.**

**Demos: Ooohz. I am a cannible.**

**Me: Yes. Now stop chewing on my leg!**

**Demos: Awwee...but its yummy.**

**Sora: You two scare me.**

**Riku: -oozes on Sora- I caaare about yoooou.**

**Sora: Wut!?**

**Riku: -snuggles- Didn't the Writer Lady tell you?**

**Me: uhh..err...**

**Sora: WHATS GOING ON!**

**Riku: This is a RikuxSora thing.**

**Sora: ...As is...we...do the the the -gets flustered-**

**Riku: Yes.**

**Me: Ehe. That is if I get enough reveiws.**

**Demos: do I get to do the dirty?**

**Me: No. You're evil, you eat people and stuff.**

**Demos: Oh. :**

**Me: Any way. I will explain exactly what Demos and Cassa and the others are next chapter. ; So please review. I think its a pretty cool idea my self. Lots of action, luff, and I will add some funny stuff later. :D And some other things. Like Roxas. And maybe Namine.**

**Because I pwn.**

**And have ideas out the wazoo.**

**Cassa: Please review. Or I will ruin your life -happy smile-**


End file.
